Judgement of the Moon and Stars
by Leah Pensotti
Summary: Chapter 7 up! Revelations. Friends turn on each other and heartbreak! A MUST READ STORY! A STORY THAT NEEDS REVIEWS!
1. Journey to Rohan

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe, Donne) or the song "Judgement of the Moon and Stars (Ludwig's Tune)" by Joni Mitchell-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve, Christopher, Ireth and Taralom**  
  
A/N: This story is the second part of "The Evangeline Series," the first part being found in the story "A Sorta Fairytale." Please read it and review if you have not already done so. Happy reading!  
PART TWO OF THE EVANGELINE SERIES:  
  
Judgement of the Moon and Stars  
By Leah Pensotti  
Chapter One: Journey to Rohan  
  
The wind shrieked in Geniveve's face as she and Dascha rode hard across the plains of Rohan. They had been riding for an entire day without more than two hours rest and night was closing in again. Geniveve wished not to stop until they came to Edoras. She feared that she would exhaust Taralom and Ireth terribly through the hills and ravines, but both horses had shown much stamina and endurance since leaving Lothlorien.  
  
Dascha had spoken little after bearing witness to Boromir's lifeless form. Geniveve wondered exactly what she was feeling at the moment. What exactly did they share?  
  
Her thoughts froze as she saw it in the distance; the city perched on a high hill with a great, golden building as its centerpiece. It was Meduseld, the Golden Hall; she then laughed remembering this, because Ivy always asserted that Geniveve never listened to her diatribes about paying attention to the names and places in Middle-Earth. At home in the world of the living, Geniveve used to dismiss it as useless knowledge that could never be used in daily situations. However, Ivy has proved her wrong and all of her haranguing has served to be quite useful.  
  
Geniveve flooded with thoughts and memories of her brother and best friend. Was Christopher back at medical school? Were he and Ivy a couple? Was time even the same between these worlds? It had been three months since Christopher and Ivy returned home and Dascha and Geniveve were left with the realization of their deaths and facing all of eternity in a strange, new land. Perhaps at home years had passed or maybe only mere minutes?  
  
Geniveve slowed Taralom down to a trot as Dascha signaled for Ireth to do the same. Dascha looked to her friend questioningly, "What is wrong, Gen?"  
  
Geniveve slid her hand fee of the velveteen cloak given by Lady Galadriel and pointed to the horizon, "We're here, Dascha. That's Edoras. Soon we can rest."  
  
Dascha followed Geniveve's finger and nudged Ireth to go, leaving Geniveve standing in her dust. Dascha called to her as she sped off, "Come, Gen! We're almost there!"  
  
Geniveve patted Taralom on the neck, "Come on boy, only a bit more to go."  
  
~~  
  
As Geniveve and Dascha approached the outer gates of the capital, armored guards leered at them suspiciously. Geniveve pulled down her hood to reveal her face and her long, dark-gold hair. One guard stepped forward and shouted to them. Geniveve did not understand him and looked in Dascha's direction. Dascha shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "Don't look to me, Gen. I no know what he say; is definitely not Russian."  
  
Geniveve gave her friend an exasperated look and then turned back to the guards and spoke gently, "I'm sorry sir, but we do not speak that tongue."  
  
The guard responded quickly, "Why do two women come to the gates so strangely garbed?"  
  
Geniveve answered proudly, "We have traveled far from the Golden Wood, from Lothlorien. We battled with Uruks near the Great River. We are looking for a company and seek the counsel of the King."  
  
The guard laughed heartily, "Hah! The Golden Wood? I suppose you met the Sorceress Galadriel herself!"  
  
Geniveve rolled her eyes as Dascha replied thickly, "We did."  
  
The guard turned serious, "What are you're names?"  
  
Geniveve thought for a moment and remembered the name Galadriel had given her, "I am Evangeline and this is my friend Telvilya."  
  
The guard raised an eyebrow, "Such strange names."  
  
He then turned from them and disappeared through the gates. Geniveve looked to Dascha who frowned back at her; "Shall I call you Evangeline as well?"  
  
Geniveve sighed, "No. I am really not sure why I said that. I suppose it's because he thought ill of Galadriel and I thought about that last meeting and what she said to me. I think I am as confused as you are. As for your name, it just popped into my head."  
  
Minutes passed and the guard had not reappeared. Dascha huffed impatiently and scowled, "What is taking so long?"  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "I don't think they trust us. But what can we do about it? Should I flash him my Ruby Red Slippers and expect him to say, 'Why didn't you say so? That's a horse of a different color!'"  
  
Dascha giggled lightly, "I miss movies."  
  
Geniveve nodded in return, "So do I."  
  
At that moment, the guard returned, "You may now enter. Follow me."  
  
Geniveve rode Taralom through the open gates and Dascha followed. Halfway there, Geniveve dismounted and led her tired horse by the reins up to the Golden Hall. Geniveve and Dascha tied Ireth and Taralom to a wooden post, collected their packs and went up the stairs. Another set of guards stepped infront of them before they reached the doors.  
  
One spoke clearly, "I am Hama, the Doorward to King Theoden. I must ask you to leave all weapons before you enter to see the Lord of the Mark."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "We understand."  
  
She unhooked her Elven blade from her waist and removed the dagger from her boot then handed them to Hama. Dascha begrudgingly relinquished her bow, quiver, and blade to Hama, who gaped at her in wonder. No matter how feminine Dascha had become, she was still very tall and very muscular-and at the moment, very ill tempered.  
  
As the doors opened and they entered, Geniveve gasped at the beauty of the dark hall, which was dimly lit with blazing torches. It's carved walls as awe-inspiring as anything she had seen in Lothlorien. As they stepped further into the hall, Geniveve saw a great fire burning in the hearth and three shadowy figures sitting at the very end. As Geniveve and Dascha reached the foot of the stairs, their faces could be made out clearly.  
  
King Theoden sat haunched over in his throne, bearded and aged. Behind him stood a young woman, stoic and clad in white and deep hunter green with bright gold hair longer than Geniveve's. Geniveve smiled gently, it was Eowyn, who was always her favorite character in the story. Soon her smile diminished as she looked to the floor to find a creepy man sitting at the King's feet. His pale gaze fell on her and she shivered in chill. Geniveve shuddered in remembrance, his name is Wormtongue  
  
Wormtongue rose to his feet and crept closely to the girls. His dark, long and unwashed hair made his pale complexion even more startling to Geniveve. He walked a circle around them and spoke with calm suspicion, "What odd company. Two women in elvish garb, carrying elvish weapons and riding elvish horses. Why have you come to torment the King?"  
  
Geniveve collected herself; "We are not here to torment the King. We only ask for his counsel. We left from Lothlorien eleven days ago. We are looking for a company of three. We were attacked by Uruks two days ago."  
  
Wormtongue placed a cold finger to her chin, "So you are minions of the Sorceress. You have come here to be duplicitous to the King and the land of Rohan. You ask for help only to betray."  
  
Geniveve turned away from his touch; "We will do no such thing. What we say is true."  
  
Suddenly, the woman behind the throne called to him, "You speak of my uncle as if he is not able to speak for himself, Wormtongue."  
  
Wormtongue's head snapped and his cold eyes landed on Eowyn. She stepped to the side of Theoden's throne and touched his hand, "My Lord, these two travelers need shelter and protection. They come to you for your counsel. They are but young women not much younger than I am. Please, do not turn them away."  
  
Theoden looked slowly to Eowyn and then to Geniveve and Dascha and spoke roughly, "What are your names?"  
  
Geniveve gave a little bow, "I am Evangeline and this is Telvilya, my lord."  
  
The King nodded heavily, "Do you come here with sinister motives against the people of Rohan?"  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "No, my lord."  
  
Wormtongue laughed, "These are no ladies, they are spies working for usurpers. You cannot entertain the idea of housing them. They are dangerous."  
  
Theoden met the eyes of his counsel and spoke rather sternly, "If they do anything duplicitous, Grima, then we shall apprehend them. As yet they are innocent, but we shall keep a close eye on them. Eowyn, sister-daughter, you will show them to their chamber."  
  
Eowyn nodded, "Yes, my lord."  
  
Geniveve bowed again, "Thank you, my lord. We will be forever indebted to your kindness."  
  
Eowyn took her lightly by the arm, "Come Evangeline, I will show you and Telvilya to your quarters."  
  
~~  
  
Geniveve and Dascha followed Eowyn down the halls of Meduseld in silence. Eowyn stopped at a door and opened it. As they entered, Eowyn gestured to the two small beds, "Ladies, this is your room. I fear it is small and lacks the beauty of the things you have seen in the Golden Wood."  
  
Geniveve placed her pack on the left bed, "No, Lady Eowyn, this room is wonderful. As for beauty, the Golden Hall is as beautiful as anything I have seen in the elf-dwellings of Lothlorien or Rivendell."  
  
Eowyn raised an eyebrow, "The Lady Evangeline and the Lady Telvilya have seen very much! I would like to hear of your journeys and adventures."  
  
Geniveve smiled, "Indeed, we have had a few."  
  
Dascha sat on her bed wearily and sighed a sigh of relief. Eowyn sat next to her and looked interestedly at Geniveve, "Did you really fight Uruks by the Great River?"  
  
Geniveve nodded and removed her cloak. She raised her right hand and revealed the sleeve of her dress that was stained to the forearm with black blood, "I am doubting that this stain will ever come out."  
  
Eowyn laughed gently, "Nay, I should say not. How many did you kill?"  
  
Geniveve smiled in lieu of Eowyn's curiosity, "Two, and not very skillfully. I just managed it to be perfectly honest."  
  
Eowyn turned to Dascha, "And what of you Telvilya? How many did you slay?"  
  
Dascha shrugged, "Ten. Four with arrows and six with blade."  
  
Eowyn became intrigued with Dascha, "I daresay, you have the most interesting accent I have encountered. Where do you call home?"  
  
Geniveve smiled brightly, "You could say that I am from far away and Telvilya is from far, far away."  
  
Suddenly, her head snapped towards the door, "Oh, we forgot about the horses!"  
  
Eowyn smiled, "No worries, Evangeline. I will help you lead them to the stables."  
  
Geniveve stood and looked to Dascha, "Are you coming, Telvilya?"  
  
Dascha shook her head and lied back on the bed, "No, I'll stay here."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "I'll be back in a bit."  
  
~~  
  
Geniveve followed Eowyn down the stairs of the Golden Hall to where Taralom and Ireth were tied. Taralom whinnied at the sight of her and she rubbed his nose happily, "Hello, boy. We've come to take you to the stables."  
  
Eowyn stroked Ireth's neck; "They are lovely creatures. What are their names?"  
  
Geniveve smiled, "That is Ireth and this is my best friend Taralom. They were given to us by Lord Elrond in Rivendell for our journey."  
  
Eowyn took Ireth by the reins and led him toward the stables. Geniveve followed with Taralom in tow. She fell in step with Eowyn and spoke seriously, "Thank you, Lady Eowyn, for your help. I was afraid that we would be turned away."  
  
Eowyn smiled weakly, "Wormtongue is a snake and I loathe him. He poisons the King's mind. However, it is plain to see you have come to do us no harm. Unless, I am fooled by your magic."  
  
Geniveve giggled softly as they placed the horses in neighboring stalls. Eowyn patted both horses on the nose, "Rest well fellows, tonight you will eat well in the realm of the Horse Lords."  
  
~~  
  
A/N-Next up: Geniveve and Dascha run into trouble with Wormtongue, make friends with Eomer while imprisoned and catch-up with Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas! Plus the return of Gandalf!  
  
Please Read and Review! 


	2. These Dreams

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe, Donne) or the song "Judgement of the Moon and Stars (Ludwig's Tune)" by Joni Mitchell-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve, Christopher, Ireth and Taralom**  
  
A/N: This story is the second part of "The Evangeline Series," the first part being found in the story "A Sorta Fairytale." Please read it and review if you have not already done so. Happy reading!  
  
PART TWO OF THE EVANGELINE SERIES:  
  
Judgement of the Moon and Stars  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Two: These Dreams  
  
Geniveve blinked in the pale white light. Even though it wasn't bright, it still stung like sun on new fallen snow. She focused in and found herself in her own room; her room at home. She felt someone's arms around her and pulled away quickly.  
  
Ivy's face was tear-stained and her dark hair seemed much longer than Geniveve remembered it. Geniveve fingered her friend's shoulder-length hair. Ivy smiled warmly at her and Geniveve gaped in return.  
  
"Ivy? This can't be real. You can't be real!"  
  
Geniveve felt tears burning down her face. This was a dream, it had to be. Ivy took hold of her wrists and studied her palms. At the sight of the scars, she drew her breath sharply inwards, "Evie, why? You must stay strong. You'll have much to do."  
  
Geniveve was rendered speechless. She fought to find words; "There is so much to say. There is so much I have to know."  
  
Ivy shook her head; "We don't have that much time, Evie. Christopher is fine. He misses you terribly. I'm fine. You're parents are heartbroken, but they have made it so far. You need to beware. Heartbreak is coming and it is dangerous for all those involved. The war is about to begin. If you fight you will change."  
  
Geniveve furrowed her brows, "Ivy, I died. I've been to the brink of madness and I am just finding my way back. What else will happen?"  
  
Ivy smiled sadly; "There's only one thing I can tell you. Give in. You'll know the answer when the time comes. Goodbye, Evie."  
  
Geniveve shook her head and whimpered in futility, "No. No wait! Ivy!"  
  
~~  
  
Geniveve's heart pounded erratically. Give in? To what? She shot up from bed to see Dascha still sleeping. She pushed Dascha frantically, "Wake up!"  
  
Dascha rolled over and her filailing arms knocked Geniveve to the ground. She stayed there for awhile before pushing herself upwards. She shook Dascha violently this time until Dascha's eyes finally flashed open.  
  
"Gen? What's wrong?"  
  
Geniveve caught her breath and told Dascha about her dream, "Ivy. I talked to Ivy. She told me everyone is fine at home. She also said that if I fight in the war I'd change. She also advised me to 'give in'."  
  
Dascha shook her head; "It was a dream, no?"  
  
Geniveve sat on her bed, "I'm not so sure. It was so real that it has to mean something."  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, Geniveve rose all too early. The sun barely peeked over the hills, as sleepy and ill rested as Geniveve felt. Dinner the night before had been uncomfortable, to say the least; despite Eowyn's attempts.  
  
The King did not speak, unless Wormtongue whispered into his ear. It seemed to Geniveve that the King had aged even more since she and Dascha had arrived. The evening fell to pieces when the topic of discussion turned to Eomer. Wormtongue dismissed him as insubordinate and disobedient to King Theoden. Eomer had left the night before Geniveve's and Dascha's arrival to track orcs. The same orcs who had Merry and Pippin. The same monsters that Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas hunted. Eomer left with the Riders of Rohan against the wishes of the King.  
  
Geniveve saw the strange silver fire borne in Eowyn's eyes as Wormtongue discredited her brother to complete strangers and as her uncle said nothing. Wormtongue laid his icy and frighteningly pale gaze on Eowyn. Geniveve shuddered to think about Eowyn's days at Meduseld. How did she stand it without taking a blade to his most deserving throat?  
  
The term slimy failed to adequately describe Wormtongue. Geniveve could not even look in his general direction. He scared her more than the thought of a whole band of stinking Uruks.  
  
Geniveve stretched and tiptoed around to her bag. She gathered her hairbrush and her blue-black dress that was draped on the changing screen. She was determined to find a place to take a proper bath. As she silently made her way out of the room in her silver robe and bare feet, Geniveve felt a tap on the shoulder. She spun around to see Eowyn behind her, wearing a simple white and burgundy gown. Geniveve gave her a tired smile, "Good morning, Eowyn."  
  
Eowyn smiled, "Same to you Evangeline. Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
Geniveve nodded, "I was wondering if there is a bath I could use? It has been some time since I was able to have a proper one."  
  
Eowyn nodded, "Follow me. I'll stand guard beside the door to make sure no unwanted visitors appear."  
  
Geniveve experienced cold chills when Eowyn spoke. She knew whom she meant- Wormtongue.  
  
~~  
  
After Geniveve bathed, she dressed and ran her brush through her long, damp hair. She folded her robe and walked out into the hallway to meet Eowyn. Geniveve smiled, "Thanks. I feel much better."  
  
Eowyn nodded, "I'm sure you do after all of that travel. You have yet to tell me of this company that you and Telvilya are looking for."  
  
Geniveve shrugged and began to walk back down the hall, "Friends we met in Rivendell and then again in Lorien."  
  
Eowyn looked interested, "Where are they travelling?"  
  
Geniveve hesitated and then lied, "We're not sure, but we're hoping that they come to Edoras."  
  
Geniveve stopped and spoke to Eowyn in a hushed voice, "How do you endure Wormtongue?"  
  
Eowyn darkened and remained quiet. Geniveve felt a pang of guilt and murmured, "I'm sorry, lady. That is none of my concern."  
  
Eowyn sighed, "Actually, Evangeline, I am glad to have others concern. It is nice to know that others have the realization that others feel the poison seeping into my city."  
  
~~  
  
Geniveve and Dascha spent most of the day in idle chatter with Eowyn about horses, Lothlorien and Eomer. But as night fell on Edoras, Geniveve and Dascha remained in their room during the evening meal. Geniveve could not stomach a continuation of the evening before. Dascha relaxed on her small bed, her hands behind her head and her eyes fixed on the ceiling. Geniveve rested on her stomach with her hands beneath her chin.  
  
She fought back the haunting memories of Ivy and Christopher and the weight of Legolas's final plea. They seemed so toxic to each other, yet something would not let them part completely. Dascha sighed heavily and Geniveve raised an eyebrow, "Everything okay Dascha?"  
  
Dascha did not look at her; "I'm bored. I'm tired and I'm-"  
  
Geniveve finished her sentence, "Sad. Dascha, maybe we should talk about Boromir."  
  
Dascha shook her head, "No we shouldn't."  
  
Geniveve sat up, "But the both of you were close. You guys well, you know- "  
  
Dascha looked to her friend in anger, "I told you, Gen. It was no like that. Nothing happened. We were friends. That's it."  
  
Geniveve retorted, "But-"  
  
"No buts. I cared for him. I miss him, but nothing happened. We we're no like you and the Elf."  
  
Geniveve clenched her fists, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Dascha rolled over and away from her friend, "Nothing. Let's stop, Gen."  
  
~~  
  
Geniveve didn't sleep well that night; too many things troubled her. She stayed in bed drifting in and out of sleep until dawn's orange-yellow light filled the room. She washed her face in the basin and she donned the blue- black dress once again. Something about the light colors of the other elvish dresses felt wholly wrong to wear in Rohan.  
  
She tied back the front of her hair and let the rest fall loose. She looked to Dascha and saw that she was still asleep. Geniveve sneaked out of their room, outside the doors of Meduseld and to the stables to visit Ireth and Taralom.  
  
Geniveve was welcomed with jubilant whinnies from both horses. She smiled broadly and extended both of her arms to pat them on the noses, "Hey fellas. I'm sure you're enjoying your stay here."  
  
She grabbed a brush and began with Ireth. Geniveve hummed quietly as thoughts of the Fellowship splintered throughout Middle-Earth consumed her. She sent silent prayers for Merry, Pippin, Frodo and her brave Sam. They would all return changed; far from those first idyllic days of friendship in Rivendell. Before Geniveve knew the truth, before she lost her best friend and her brother, before her flirtation with madness, and before the confusion of feelings with an irritating Elf.  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas should be making their way to Edoras. Aragorn and Legolas would be furious with her, of course. They would call her foolish and insolent, but she ultimately didn't care. If she abided them, she would fall once again to the will of her demons. She could not allow that to happen. She was not a withering, fragile flower and she refused to be seen as one.  
  
Geniveve moved on to brush Taralom, when she felt the feel of eyes on her. She looked around carefully and not seeing anything, continued brushing. Suddenly, she felt a cold finger at her neck. She gasped and dropped the brush in a startled jump. She spun on her heel to meet the stare of Wormtongue.  
  
Geniveve backed away cautiously and the creepy man took a step forward, "The Lady Evangeline has risen early."  
  
Geniveve nodded but could not speak. Wormtongue gave her an odd smile, revealing yellowed teeth. She straightened a bit. She refused to cower when she realized that if he were stupid enough to hurt her, he would pay dearly.  
  
"Have you come to intimidate me Wormtongue? Because it will not work."  
  
Wormtongue looked taken aback, "Indeed, such a traitorous figure as yourself surely has much up their sleeves. Every moment you stay here you threaten the people of this country."  
  
Geniveve fumed, "I think it is quite the opposite. You are the venomous one. The Lady Eowyn and her brother Eomer have realized it already and it will only be a matter of time until King Theoden realizes the same."  
  
Wormtongue laughed, "Indeed! If and when Eomer returns, he will be punished for his disobedience to the King. Perhaps you and the Lady Telvilya will join him."  
  
Geniveve growled spitefully, "Be glad Hama has my blade. Otherwise, I would skewer you with it."  
  
He laughed once again, "Now you threaten me? Tread carefully, Evangeline."  
  
Wormtongue left the stables and Geniveve picked up her brush and finished Taralom, still fuming from the encounter.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have had computer problems along with an ever-changing work schedule! Please R & R! Next up: Dascha and Geniveve get imprisoned, Eomer returns and Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf finally make it to Edoras! 


	3. To the Weak Human Eye Unclosed

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe, Donne) or the song "Judgement of the Moon and Stars (Ludwig's Tune)" by Joni Mitchell-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve, Christopher, Ireth and Taralom**  
  
A/N: This story is the second part of "The Evangeline Series," the first part being found in the story "A Sorta Fairytale." Please read it and review if you have not already done so. Happy reading!  
  
PART TWO OF THE EVANGELINE SERIES:  
  
Judgement of the Moon and Stars  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Three: To the Weak Human Eye Unclosed  
  
Late in the afternoon, Geniveve returned to the Golden Hall amidst much confusion. Dascha was awake and peered into the throne room curiously. Geniveve tapped her on her shoulder and whispered, "What's happening?"  
  
Dascha turned, "Eowyn's brother has returned. They killed the Uruks. He speaks of travelers that passed through Lothlorien."  
  
Geniveve looked on at the scene, Wormtongue at King Theoden's feet and Eowyn beside her brother. Eomer held his helmet in his hands. He was blonde like his sister and had a handsome bearded face. Geniveve listened to the end of the heated debate.  
  
Wormtongue rose, "You Eomer, have betrayed the King and Rohan."  
  
Eowyn scowled at the man; "You know not of what you speak, Wormtongue."  
  
Eomer held out his hand to his sister, signaling for her to stop. Eomer turned to his uncle, "Three travelers we encountered, my lord, on our way back to Edoras. A man, an Elf and a Dwarf."  
  
Geniveve's eyes widened. They would be coming soon. She turned to Dascha and grimaced and then turned back to the scene with hesitance. Wormtongue stepped forward and signaled to the guards drenched in the shadows, "Take him away."  
  
Eowyn released a pained cry, "No."  
  
The guards took Eomer by the arms and walked him out of the throne room. Wormtongue looked to the remaining guards and smirked, "Find Lady Evangeline and Telvilya. Those treacherous women are clearly entangled with the three Eomer spoke of. They will have much to talk about, for the Ladies will be joining Eomer. Find them and take them away."  
  
Geniveve's lungs could night find air. Panic set in her body as she turned to Dascha, who looked just as frightened. Geniveve cried lowly, "Run!"  
  
Dascha started down the corridors and to the main entrance. Guards pounded heavily behind them. Suddenly, two guards well hidden reached out and grabbed them.  
  
Geniveve growled and kicked wildly, "Let go of me!"  
  
Dascha wriggled free and pummeled the guard to the ground. He recovered somewhat and pulled Dascha's leg from beneath her. As he pinned her to the ground, he held a small dagger to her throat.  
  
"Release them! They have done nothing wrong!"  
  
Eowyn appeared nearby, flushed with sheer anger. The guard holding Geniveve shook his head, "I'm sorry my lady, but these are the King's orders."  
  
Eowyn clenched her fists; "No they are not."  
  
The guards ignored Eowyn's protests and pulled the two girls away, kicking and screaming.  
  
~~  
  
The guards led them down beneath the great hall. The corridors quickly darkened into the depths of Meduseld. Geniveve glanced around wildly, Dascha's face disappearing with the fading light.  
  
One guard opened a little door as the other shoved Geniveve and Dascha in unceremoniously. The door thumped shut and Geniveve took a look around. A sliver of a window near the ceiling lighted the room; the room was almost completely underground.  
  
In the corner of the room, a shadowy figure stood. Geniveve recognized him as Eomer. She brushed the vagabond hairs that had fallen loose during the tussle. Eomer gave them an odd look resembling confusion.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Dascha nudged past Geniveve to get a closer look, ""I am Telvilya and this is Evangeline. We arrived two nights ago."  
  
Eomer's eyes rested on Geniveve briefly, "I am Eomer, Third Marshal of the Mark. What have the both of you done to be imprisoned?"  
  
Geniveve shrugged, "Wormtongue is suspicious of us."  
  
Eomer chuckled, "Suspicious of two ladies. Whatever for?"  
  
Geniveve grimaced, "We have come by way of Lothlorien."  
  
A wisp of enlightenment washed across Eomer's face, "It seems that many now travel from there. Earlier in the day I encountered a man, an Elf and a Dwarf. Do you know of whom I speak?"  
  
Dascha looked seriously at Geniveve, looking for an appropriate response. Geniveve thought for a moment and then shook her head, "Yes. They are our friends. However, they do not know we have come here."  
  
Eomer sat back down, "And why have the ladies come here?"  
  
Dascha and Geniveve followed suit and then Dascha spoke, "We did not wish to stay in Lothlorien."  
  
Eomer sighed, "From the way the Dwarf spoke, Lorien is the fairest place in Middle-Earth."  
  
Geniveve giggled lightly at the thought of Gimli waxing poetic of the loveliness of Lothlorien and the Lady Galadriel, "Fair and dreamlike, indeed. It is lovely, but it is almost too unreal. You can't tell the difference between dream and awake. At least, that is what I personally encountered."  
  
Dascha looked curiously at Eomer, "Tell us of our friends. We have no seen them in awhile."  
  
Eomer nodded, "If the Lady Telvilya wishes. They were looking for a band of orcs and two Halflings."  
  
Geniveve's heart jumped with the mention of Hobbits; of Merry and Pippin.  
  
~~  
  
As day passed into night and with what little light remained Dascha curled into a ball and rested her head on Geniveve's knees and promptly fell asleep. Geniveve pressed her back against the cell's wall and looked blankly up at the bright moon through the tiny, book-sized window. She had a dry thirst in her mouth, and had begun to wonder if dying of thirst had been left off of the list with disemboweling, decapitating, and ridding her of her heart. Do immortals even need food and drink to survive? The Lady Galadriel had not elaborated on that.  
  
"Such strange times."  
  
Geniveve tore herself from the window and then turned to the corner where Eomer sat. She raised an eyebrow and replied quietly, "I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear you."  
  
Eomer gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, my lady. I thought you were asleep."  
  
Geniveve smiled sadly, "I don't sleep easily these days. Please, tell me what you said."  
  
Eomer sighed heavily, "Such strange times. Wormtongue, the King, my cousin. My cousin Theodred, the King's heir was killed six days ago, but my uncle-"  
  
Eomer trailed off and shook his head, "I should not be troubling you with such things."  
  
Geniveve smiled at him, "I don't mind, really."  
  
Eomer smiled in return, "Tell me, lady, how did someone like you come to be in a situation like this?"  
  
Geniveve shrugged, "By accident. We found ourselves at Rivendell."  
  
He nodded, "You have traveled far, indeed. You must tell me your story, it should lighten my heart."  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "No, I fear it is a dark tale, quite unbelievable. I have lost many I cared for along the way and I fear for those who have survived. The two Halflings taken by the Uruks amongst them. I have fallen into madness only to find myself returning stronger. I have much to grieve, but I cannot do it, for sanity's stake. I must fight for what I believe in."  
  
Eomer looked curious, "What do you believe in?"  
  
Geniveve looked at him with stark honesty, "The three you met today, the four that are away, the two that returned home, the two that have been lost, Telvilya, and myself."  
  
He nodded, "Much has happened."  
  
Geniveve nodded in return. Silence hung over them as the night continued.  
  
~~  
  
The next night, Geniveve found herself tired, hungry and parched with thirst. Dascha spent most of the day and afternoon asleep on the stone floor. Eomer paced restlessly, a furious look on his face.  
  
Geniveve called to him, "Eomer, please sit down."  
  
Eomer sat beside her and studied her closely, "You look exhausted. You need to eat, Evangeline. Telvilya cannot stay awake. When was the last time you ate?"  
  
Geniveve wrinkled her brow and thought, "Three nights ago."  
  
Suddenly, a voice came from the door, "Eomer?"  
  
Geniveve recognized the voice, it was Eowyn. Eomer rushed to the door, "Eowyn?"  
  
Eowyn whispered, "I cannot stay long, brother. How are Evangeline and Telvilya?"  
  
Eomer sighed thickly, "They need food. They are sleeping all day and talking out of their heads."  
  
Eowyn spoke hurriedly, "I must go. I will try to reason with the King, try and get all of you out of there. Good night."  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Let me know what you think! I HEART REVIEWS! Next up, the big reunion! 


	4. My Immortal

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe, Donne) or the song "Judgement of the Moon and Stars (Ludwig's Tune)" by Joni Mitchell-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve, Christopher, Ireth and Taralom**  
  
A/N: This story is the second part of "The Evangeline Series," the first part being found in the story "A Sorta Fairytale." Please read it and review if you have not already done so. Happy reading!  
  
PART TWO OF THE EVANGELINE SERIES:  
  
Judgement of the Moon and Stars  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Four: My Immortal  
  
Geniveve awoke to thumping and shouting coming from the hall above. What time was it? What day was it? Her hands shook from not eating and her mouth felt like it was padded with cotton. She looked to Dascha and Eomer, who were listening intently at the door.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
Eomer turned to her and smiled, "We have visitors upstairs, seeking the King's counsel."  
  
Geniveve's eyes widened. They had come. She shot up, energized by pure adrenaline pumping through her veins and heart. She heard pounding coming down the stairs and the sound of someone unbarring the door. As the door opened, Hama stood a look of excitement awash on his face, "Come, Come. The King."  
  
Eomer turned to Dascha and Geniveve and smiled, "Come, Ladies."  
  
Hama raised a hand; "They have not been called. They must wait."  
  
Eomer fought the urge to argue and turned to them once again, "No worries, I will come soon."  
  
Geniveve nodded in agreement and Hama barred the door behind Eomer as he exited. Geniveve looked wildly at Dascha; "Can you hear anything?"  
  
Dascha sighed, "Not really."  
  
For twenty minutes they listened to muffled voices overhead, until the voices moved with heavy feet out the main entrance and on to the steps of the Golden Hall. Geniveve looked frantic, "Hurry Dascha! Lift me up to that sorry excuse of a window."  
  
Dascha nodded quickly and kneeled on the stone floor to hoist Geniveve up by her feet so she could attempt to see the action. Dascha grunted with curiosity, "What's going on?"  
  
Geniveve peered out of the window; "It's them. Gandalf's with them."  
  
Dascha looked confused, "I thought he died."  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "No, he didn't. It's too long of a story to get into. Maybe he can tell you sometime. Ooh, their throwing that weirdo Wormtongue out. Theoden is giving him a choice; to fight or leave."  
  
As Grima Wormtongue slithered off, Theoden called his guests to eat and drink. Geniveve silently pleaded for someone to remember that they were imprisoned. She listened intently and began to lose hope when Eomer spoke; "I beg your pardon, my lord, but the others. They still need to be released."  
  
Theoden nodded, "Of course! Hurry, go to get them."  
  
As Eomer disappeared, Geniveve heard Aragorn call after him, "Others, my lord?"  
  
Geniveve looked down at Dascha; "They're coming! Let me down!"  
  
Dascha relinquished her grip on Geniveve and stood beside her as they heard the door being opened. Eomer appeared behind the door, followed by Eowyn. She embraced Dascha and Geniveve tightly and then took them by the hands, "Come!"  
  
Geniveve was flanked by Eomer and Eowyn and Dascha walked at the latter's side. Geniveve became full of nervous energy as they made their way up to the throne room. Eowyn, reading the emotions on Geniveve's face, smiled at her, "Those you look for have arrived. Are you not happy?"  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Happy yes. Prepared no. They will be angry with us."  
  
Eomer raised an eyebrow at her, "But your friends will be happy to see you safe."  
  
She turned to him seriously; "I hope so."  
  
~~  
  
As they entered the throne room, Geniveve itched with anticipation. Guards filled the hall, marveling at the rebound of their King. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas stood at the end with King Theoden and a figure adorned in the purest white she had ever seen. It was Gandalf, he had returned. As Geniveve, Dascha, Eowyn, and Eomer approached, the King raised his hand, "My other guests."  
  
Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas turned curiously, only to be met with already familiar faces. Aragorn smirked knowingly. Geniveve could practically hear him thinking, "I should've known."  
  
Legolas looked at Geniveve with an expression that read as anger, relief and betrayal. She walked up to him and swallowed her fear. She already knew what he was going to say. She looked at him intently; she refused to be daunted. With one swift move, Legolas pulled her to him. As he embraced her, he pressed his mouth to her ear, "You promised me."  
  
Geniveve embraced him gently and replied, "No I didn't."  
  
Legolas squeezed her a little, "Yes, you did. You promised not to follow us."  
  
Geniveve gritted her teeth, "I said I wouldn't come with you. I didn't follow you, Legolas. I arrived here first. I made no promises."  
  
He drew back a little, "You look pale. How long did they have you down there?"  
  
Geniveve shrugged, "Two nights. I haven't eaten in awhile so I feel a little weak."  
  
Legolas pulled her to his chest again and whispered, "I am angry with you."  
  
Geniveve smiled softly; "I expected that. Better angry than heartbroken."  
  
Legolas held her tighter, indeed, his heart had not broken and she could hear it beating fast in his chest. Geniveve stepped away from him slowly to greet the others. Gimli beamed up at her as she bent slightly to tug at his beard and kiss his cheek.  
  
Gimli chuckled, "Good to see you, lassie. You've become quite the adventurer."  
  
Geniveve merely nodded and stood before Aragorn. He hinted at a smile, but never fully revealed it, "You're quite determined, lady. I knew that you would not return to Lorien."  
  
She smiled, "It's good to see you as well, Aragorn."  
  
Finally Geniveve presented herself to Gandalf, "Gandalf? Do you remember me?"  
  
Gandalf peered closely at her and then gave her a knowing look, "All that we see or seem-"  
  
Geniveve smiled luminously, "Is but a dream within a dream! Oh Gandalf! We thought we had lost you."  
  
Gandalf chuckled, "No, no. However, I do remember you giver of riddles. You have come quite far. I see only one of your companions remain."  
  
She turned grimly to Dascha to see her speaking with Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas, "Much has happened, Gandalf."  
  
The wizard nodded, "Indeed, it has."  
  
Suddenly, Theoden raised his arms, "If my guests will join me for food and drink, there is much to discuss and very little time to spare."  
  
Geniveve followed Eowyn into the kitchen and then Dascha followed her. Eowyn helped prepare food for her uncle and his guests. She turned to the two girls, "Why do you not join the others in the dining hall?"  
  
Geniveve sighed, "There is much for them to decide and those matters have no place for us. Is it alright if we eat in here?"  
  
Eowyn smiled, "Certainly."  
  
~~  
  
After Geniveve and Dascha ate, they ran to their quarters to change clothes and freshen up from being sequestered for two days. Eowyn called to them from behind the door as Geniveve washed her face, neck and arms in the small basin. She smiled vaguely and reached a gown of deep hunter green trimmed in gold to Geniveve and a gown of maroon to Dascha. The dresses were simple but elegant.  
  
Geniveve smiled brightly, "Thank you, Eowyn. They are lovely."  
  
Eowyn nodded, "It is the least I could do after everything you have endured the past days. Please, go put them on."  
  
Geniveve and Dascha disappeared behind their respective changing screens. As Geniveve began to disrobe, Eowyn sat on Dascha's bed and called, "You're friends are intriguing."  
  
Geniveve pulled on her new dress and found that it had a fitted bodice that reached her hips, unlike the elvish dresses that she was used to. As she tied the gold sash around her hips, she replied, "Are they?"  
  
She could hear a smile in Eowyn's voice, "Yes, they are. My uncle has returned and Wormtongue has been expelled."  
  
As Geniveve stepped out from her changing screen, Eowyn stood to meet her, "It's perfect. Don't you feel better now?"  
  
Geniveve smiled, she felt much better even though the feel of the dress would take some getting used to, "Yes, I feel much better."  
  
Eowyn nodded to Dascha's changing screen, "Is everything alright Telvilya?"  
  
Dascha grunted, "I am fine."  
  
Eowyn chuckled, "Well, I should go see if I am needed. I will see you soon, Evangeline. Goodbye, Telvilya!"  
  
Geniveve nodded, "I will be down shortly, as will Telvilya. Thank you Eowyn, for everything."  
  
As Eowyn shut the door behind her, Dascha appeared in her maroon dress. She looked lovely, but uncomfortable. Dascha had just gotten used to wearing dresses a few months ago. Geniveve sighed, "I know, I know. But it's just something we'll have to get used to."  
  
Dascha frowned a bit, "Eowyn seems-"  
  
Geniveve finished her sentence, "Eager."  
  
Dascha nodded her head, "Yeah. Why is she so eager?"  
  
Geniveve raised her eyebrows, "Aragorn."  
  
Dascha smiled, "Really?"  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Yep."  
  
Dascha sighed, "Want to go down stairs and watch them get ready?"  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "I'm gonna brush my hair and chill for a bit. But you can go down if you like."  
  
Dascha gave a little wave, "I'll see you in a few minutes."  
  
Geniveve nodded and picked up her brush. After Dascha left the room, she sat on her bed and brushed her hair. She had collected a few knots since her stay in that little room. Thoughts plagued her, what happens next? What will happen to her?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as a knock came upon the door. She pulled the brush through her hair and then called, "Come in."  
  
As the door opened, quiet steps approached her. She turned to see the familiar fair face of Legolas. She stood up quickly, "Legolas-"  
  
He looked at her seriously, "We must talk, Geniveve. We haven't much time. We ride as soon a everyone is accounted for and readied."  
  
He watched as she turned away from him, obviously conflicted. Legolas took notice of how well she fit in amongst the Rohirrim; she was adorned in their clothes, her dark gold hair tumbled carelessly to her waist, and her gray-green eyes turned sad. He placed his bow, quiver and knives on her bed; they had just been recovered from Hama's keep. He stepped close to her and saw her fold her arms across her chest and sighed, "I already know that you are angry with me, Legolas. Have you found something else to reprimand me for?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, "No, I haven't. Please, Geniveve, look at me."  
  
She turned around slowly to meet his unnerving gaze. He held her eyes captive with his, "I need you to know how strongly I feel about your mission, whatever it may be. You cannot follow us to Helm's Deep; it will be too dangerous. It will be war."  
  
Geniveve almost laughed out loud. She may have come this far, but she had no intention of going to Helm's Deep, "Are you saying you can't take my word, Legolas? That you can't believe me?"  
  
Legolas nodded, "You have broke your word before."  
  
Geniveve huffed, "Once. Remember, that Dascha and I got here first."  
  
Legolas sighed, "Even so, I wish for you stay here at Edoras with the Lady Eowyn. I need your word, Geniveve."  
  
Geniveve smirked, "Is this a game? Are you trying to make me prove myself to you? Well, I'll do it, Legolas. What do I have to do to prove it to you?"  
  
Legolas looked at her intently, "Swear to me that you will stay with Eowyn."  
  
Geniveve reached around him and picked up one of his blades. Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but Geniveve placed a finger to his lips, "Trust me. Give me your hand."  
  
He held out his hand to her and she pressed the sharp tip into the soft part of his palm. He watched as a pearl of blood bubbled to the surface. Geniveve then took her own scarred palm and did the same. As her blood emerged, she pressed her palm to his and wove their fingers together. Legolas looked at his hand and felt their blood mingling together.  
  
Geniveve spoke sincerely, "I swear to stay with Eowyn, Legolas. I will not break a blood oath. I want you to trust me."  
  
Legolas looked down at her in amazement, "Geniveve, I leave soon."  
  
She still clasped his hand; "Will you return?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She nodded, "That's all that matters."  
  
Legolas pulled her close with his free arm. They leaned naturally and their lips found each other. The kiss was mutual. Geniveve pulled away gently, her breath stolen from her lungs. She pressed her forehead to his and whispered, "Why are we doing this to each other? We are so wrong, so opposite."  
  
Before Legolas could answer, the door swung open unexpectedly, "Lady Evangeline-"  
  
Geniveve's head turned away and to the direction of the door. Eomer poked his head in and saw Geniveve and Legolas in each other's arms. His face fell and apologized, "I'm sorry. Forgive me, I should have knocked."  
  
Geniveve let go of Legolas and called after him, "Eomer-"  
  
Legolas picked up his weapons and looked to her, "Was he looking for you? He called for Evangeline."  
  
Geniveve nodded wearily, "Yes, he was looking for me. My mother gave me a second name. Lady Galadriel knew about it. It's Evangeline. That is the name I gave to the Doorward upon my arrival here. I'm not completely sure why."  
  
Legolas smiled, "Shall I call you that as well?"  
  
Geniveve had the distinct feeling that he was mocking her. She put her hands on her hips and sighed, "No."  
  
Legolas couldn't repress his smile; "I should go to the others. I shall come again before we depart."  
  
As he walked to the door, Legolas turned around, "Wait."  
  
Geniveve answered quickly, "What?"  
  
Legolas stepped to her and took her face in both of his hands and kissed her again. When he released her, Geniveve looked at him in shock and he said, "Until later, Lady Evangeline."  
  
~~  
  
After Legolas left, Geniveve ducked into the hallway. In the far corner she saw Eomer standing in the shadows. Geniveve approached him quietly and did not meet his eyes.  
  
"Eomer-"  
  
"There is nothing to speak of, Lady."  
  
"But I can see your anger, will you not tell me what troubles you?"  
  
Eomer sighed thickly and paused, "I should've knocked."  
  
Geniveve sighed in return, "It's alright. Legolas and I-"  
  
"Are lovers."  
  
Geniveve grimaced at the term and the way Eomer spat it at her, "We're not lovers."  
  
Eomer glowered at her, "Then what are the both of you?"  
  
Geniveve thought rapidly, "Legolas and I are friends. We have this kind of friction and now we're changing, uh, turning into-more."  
  
Eomer smirked, "Into lovers. I can see it, even now. Lady Evangeline, you understand that he is Elf-Kind don't you? You are mortal."  
  
Geniveve bit her lip, thoughts running amok in her head. Should she tell him? She finally sighed defeatedly, "No. No I'm not."  
  
Eomer raised an eyebrow, "Not what?"  
  
Geniveve looked away from his intense gaze, "Mortal. I'm not mortal."  
  
Eomer chuckled, "No, that's impossible."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "It's true, Eomer. Telvilya and I are not from Middle- Earth. We have already died mortal deaths."  
  
Eomer's expression turned to that of utter disbelief, "Impossible."  
  
Geniveve huffed, "There was a storm and a tree fell on my house. Three friends and I awoke at the shores of Rivendell. Lord Elrond sent us to Lorien, where we were told the truth by Lady Galadriel. Telvilya and I had died and could not return home, but my brother and my best friend did. They survived."  
  
Eomer sighed again; he seemed very confused by her words. Geniveve saw that he had a very hard time believing her, so she continued to look away from him.  
  
He eyed her, "We leave soon."  
  
Geniveve turned to him hesitantly, "I've heard."  
  
Eomer sighed, "Evangeline, I-"  
  
Geniveve felt him take her hand in his. She felt like recoiling, but didn't, "Eomer, I must thank you for your kindness during our imprisonment. It would have been unbearable otherwise. But I-"  
  
"I know."  
  
She felt discomfort bubbling within her, "I'm sorry."  
  
Eomer gripped her hand tightly; "I must go. To meet the others. I bid you farewell."  
  
He released her hand and walked away. Things had become even more complicated.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Once again, I must apologize for the lateness of this installment. However, work, school and the new Harry Potter book has taken away my attention. Next up: POETRY back by popular demand! The Rohirrim ride to Helm's Deep to leave Geniveve, Dascha and Eowyn to their own devices. Please read and review! Free chocolate covered Balrogs to those that read and review! I HEART REVIEWS! 


	5. La Belle Dame sans Merci

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe, Donne) or the song "Judgement of the Moon and Stars (Ludwig's Tune)" by Joni Mitchell-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve, Christopher, Ireth and Taralom**  
  
A/N: This story is the second part of "The Evangeline Series," the first part being found in the story "A Sorta Fairytale." Please read it and review if you have not already done so. Happy reading!  
  
PART TWO OF THE EVANGELINE SERIES:  
  
Judgement of the Moon and Stars  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Five: La Belle Dame sans Merci  
  
Geniveve moped down the halls of Meduseld while all that depart for Helm's Deep readied weapons, chained mail and helms. Thoughts attacked her brain from different angles. Perhaps all of the devil-may-care crusading had made things more muddled. Suddenly, while lost in her thoughts, Geniveve connected with a thin figure. She looked up to meet eyes with a rather distracted Eowyn.  
  
"I'm sorry, Evangeline. I fear that I did not see you there."  
  
Geniveve caught the distant look in her eyes, "Nor did I see you. Eowyn? Are you alright?"  
  
Eowyn kept her eyes on the activity in the great hall, "Yes, yes. I'm fine. Your friend, Lord Aragorn-"  
  
Eowyn stopped short, but Geniveve prodded, "What about him?"  
  
The Lady of Rohan shook her fair head, "Nothing. Forgot what I was going to say. What about you, Evangeline? How do you feel?"  
  
Geniveve sighed and place her hands against the dark wood barrier, "Confused."  
  
Eowyn smiled, "Three days without eating will have that effect, my friend. Evangeline-"  
  
Geniveve smiled at Eowyn, "Yes?"  
  
Eowyn sighed, "They elected me to lead, while the others are away."  
  
Geniveve squeezed Eowyn's elbow; "You will do a fine job. You are one of the strongest women I have ever met."  
  
Eowyn chuckled lightly, "Thank you. By the way, Eomer was looking for you. He looked rather urgent."  
  
Geniveve sighed yet again and nodded, "I saw him."  
  
A silence came upon them and then shattered as Eowyn spoke plainly, "I think my brother may fancy you."  
  
Geniveve inhaled deeply; "Did he tell you that?"  
  
Eowyn shook her head, "No, but I know him well. I daresay that it would be a good match."  
  
"Eowyn, there are things you must know. However, I cannot reveal them here and now. There are circumstances-"  
  
Eowyn looked panicked, "There is somebody else? Is it Aragorn?"  
  
Geniveve giggled, "Heavens no. Not even close."  
  
Eowyn looked relieved, "But there is somebody else?"  
  
"Sort of-yes--"  
  
Geniveve looked around and realized that she had not seen Dascha in quite some time, "Eowyn, have you seen Telvilya?"  
  
"No, not since I brought you both the dresses."  
  
Geniveve bid Eowyn farewell and set off to find Dascha. She walked down dark hallways, almost certain she was lost. She heard a creak in the floor and called for her friend, "Dascha? Are you here?"  
  
Suddenly, a strong hand pulled her by the arm and into a crevice in the wall. Her eyes took a moment to adjust and then she found herself presented with a familiar face.  
  
"I have to tell you why I came to your room."  
  
"Eomer?"  
  
"Evangeline, please-"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Thinking. I need to be truthful to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About why I came to your door in the first place; when I should've knocked."  
  
"So you grab me in a dark hallway?"  
  
"Forgive me for that, please listen to what I have to say."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Geniveve saw an uncomfortable look awash on his face; "I came to tell you that I am going into battle, into war."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Eomer sighed, "I wanted to tell you, that if I did not come back, if I did not see you again-"  
  
"But you will-"  
  
"And now I know that you want him, but I do not care. I have to tell you-"  
  
"For Pity's sake, what is it?"  
  
Eomer fell silent and looked Geniveve straight in the eye. He leaned forward and gently captured her mouth with his. She didn't return the kiss and softly pushed him away, not wanting to rebuff him.  
  
"Eomer, I'm sorry---but I-"  
  
"Love him."  
  
Geniveve looked at Eomer intently. Love? Love? She had never thought about that seriously, the truth is that she couldn't really explain how she felt, "Well-"  
  
Eomer grasped her hands in his, "I offer you all I have."  
  
Geniveve smiled sadly, "And I have nothing to offer you, Eomer. I will not age, as you will. Even elves make choices to give up their immortality. I do not have that choice. You must go a different route."  
  
Eomer brushed a finger against her cheek, "Then it is farewell."  
  
Geniveve sighed, "You will return."  
  
Eomer gave her one last look and then released her hands. He walked out of the crevice and left her immersed in her own thoughts. After regaining herself, she walked down the corridor and to the space above the hall, where she now saw Dascha leaning over, watching the preparations for battle.  
  
Her friend looked at her quizzically, "What's wrong. Gen?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
~~  
  
Later that night, it was decided that the Rohirrim would ride in the morning to Helm's Deep. During the evening meal, Geniveve stepped out. She was unwilling to see Eomer and really didn't know what to say to Legolas. She headed quietly to the stables to seek sanctuary with Ireth and Taralom.  
  
The horses lazily allowed her to feed them apples and soft shoots of hay. She pressed the side of her face against Taralom's muzzle. Lost to her thoughts and the rest of Middle-Earth in the stable in Rohan.  
  
"I thought that I might find you here."  
  
Geniveve opened her eyes to see Legolas standing at the mouth of the stable. She remained silent and avoided eye contact. Legolas cocked his head, sensing her mood.  
  
"Is everything alright, Geniveve? You seem sad and distant."  
  
"That's because I am sad and distant."  
  
Legolas stepped closer to her and made her face him; "There is something wrong."  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "Let's not speak of it Legolas. There are many things that are more important."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
She looked at him truthfully, "Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo."  
  
Legolas looked serious, "If you wish for me to leave, I will."  
  
Geniveve chuckled, "That doesn't sound like Legolas. He would incessantly badger me until I told him each and every little thing on my mind."  
  
Legolas nodded and turned to go, "I do not wish to torment you."  
  
Geniveve grabbed him by the hand, "Please don't leave. Stay."  
  
"If you wish."  
  
"I wish."  
  
Geniveve led Legolas by the wrist, outside of the stable and to a place littered with hay. Geniveve sat down beneath the starry sky and pulled Legolas by the wrist to sit down beside her. They sat in complete silence until Geniveve finally spoke, "Are preparations ready then?"  
  
Legolas nodded solemnly, "Yes, they are. Geniveve, I was thinking about what you said earlier. About how we're opposites."  
  
Geniveve let loose a thick exhale, "Yes?"  
  
He paused thoughtfully, "We are very much opposites."  
  
She stared at him intently, "So what are you saying?  
  
"Well, you don't listen and you're headstrong."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Geniveve wrinkled her brow at his statements and shot back at him, "And you're haughty and self-important."  
  
Legolas shook his head; "I do not want to fight with you, Geniveve. But I cannot imagine how we would be if we were completely the same."  
  
Geniveve smiled sweetly, "If ever there was an irritating elf, it is you. However, I couldn't imagine it either. It would be strange and scary."  
  
He chuckled good-naturedly, "Indeed. Shall we go back in?"  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "Not just yet. Let's stay for awhile longer. We have but a few hours before the world turns dark and thrust into warfare."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Alright then."  
  
She moved herself closer to him until they finally sat shoulder to shoulder. Legolas looked up at the stars and Geniveve whispered carelessly,  
  
"I am not yours, not lost in you,  
  
Not lost, although I long to be  
  
Lost as a candle lit at noon,  
  
Lost as a snowflake in the sea."  
  
She trailed off, lost in thought. Legolas continued to look upwards, though he asked, "Is there more?"  
  
Geniveve looked surprised, "More of what?"  
  
"More of that verse."  
  
"Yes. It's a poem by Sarah Teasdale."  
  
"Well go on, then."  
  
Geniveve ran through the lines in her head. No, she couldn't. The poem was too exposing and too personal, "Perhaps I will tell you sometime. But not at this moment."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Ah, I see. A mystery."  
  
Geniveve yawned, "Mmm-hmm."  
  
Legolas smiled and stood, offering a hand to Geniveve, "Come now, you must rest. It has been a very long day."  
  
Geniveve took his hand and stood. He led her back to her quarters and then kissed her brow, "I will come in the morning before we leave."  
  
She nodded gently, "Alright. Goodnight, Legolas."  
  
He murmured goodnight to her and she then pushed open the door and fell into bed.  
  
~~  
  
Dascha woke Geniveve up before dawn, urging her to get ready to see the others off. She wearily rose and looked oddly at Dascha, "What are you so chipper about?"  
  
Dascha wore a light blue elvish dress, obviously she was not a fan of the Rohirric dresses, "I am no chipper, but I think it is very interesting to see them off."  
  
Geniveve patted her face dry and picked up her brush, "You want to go with them, don't you?"  
  
Dascha sighed, "I can no deny that there is a thrill in battle. But I do no want to go with them."  
  
Geniveve turned away from her friend and twisted her hair into a long braid. She pulled out the violet dress from Lothlorien, even though it made her feel out of place amongst the dark clothes of Rohan.  
  
They walked out of Meduseld and on to the great steps. There they saw many horses being readied; men dressed in shining mail, and weapons being counted. Geniveve took notice of the Rohirric women saying goodbye to their husbands and sons with tears trailing down their faces. Geniveve searched the crowd to see King Theoden, fully restored and dressed in regal armor with Eowyn and Eomer at his side. Eomer wore armor, too. His helm was in his hands as he bid farewell to his sister.  
  
The Rohirric men looked drawn and pale. Geniveve remembered her favorite Keats poem,  
  
"I saw pale Kings, and Princes too,  
  
Pale warriors, death-pale were they all;  
  
Who cry'd-'La belle Dame sans merci  
  
Hath thee in thrall!'  
  
I saw their starved lips in the gloam  
  
With horrid warning gaped wide,  
  
And I awoke, and found me here  
  
On the cold hill side. "  
  
Geniveve continued to look amongst the crowd, now hundreds strong. Suddenly a voice came from behind her, "What does that mean?"  
  
She turned to see Aragorn, bedecked in mail, eyeing her curiously, "La Belle Dame sans Merci. It is 'the beautiful woman without thanks'."  
  
Aragorn rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, "I want you ladies to stay with Eowyn. Legolas tells me that you have sworn on it."  
  
Geniveve smiled at Dascha, who looked displeased and then turned to Aragorn, "Yes, we will stay with Eowyn. You have our word."  
  
Aragorn nodded, "Good. I fear I must bid you farewell. Take care of each other."  
  
Geniveve and Dascha nodded earnestly and in unison, "Goodbye, Aragorn."  
  
As he walked away, Geniveve caught sight of Legolas's tall form amongst the crowd, with Gimli by his side. She picked up her dress hem and trotted down the stairs. She had to push through the crowd to make her way to them.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
He turned fast and met her excited gaze. He wore his knives, bow and quiver on his back and was adorned with pieces of Rohirric armor. Gimli looked surprised by the exchange.  
  
Geniveve stepped closer; "I've been looking for you. I thought you would've come to say goodbye."  
  
Legolas smiled, "I did come. Did Dascha not tell you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I could not bear to wake you."  
  
Geniveve felt her lips pull into a smile as he stepped closer to her. She looked up at him; "I shall keep our promise."  
  
Legolas nodded, "I know you will."  
  
Geniveve's hand trailed to his face and rested on his high cheekbone, "I just want you to know-"  
  
She felt Gimli watching them intently, and she pushed the discomfort to the back of her mind. She didn't care anymore. She pulled Legolas to her gently and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Legolas enfolded her in his arms and pressed her to his chest. As the kiss continued, they heard a stifled chuckle coming from behind.  
  
Geniveve drew back rather unwillingly and they both turned their gaze on Gimli, who was leaning on his axe trying unsuccessfully not to ruin the moment. Geniveve smiled, "I'm sorry, Gimli."  
  
He laughed heartily, "No worries, Lassie!"  
  
Gimli patted Legolas on the arm with gusto, "There's hope for you yet, Elf."  
  
As Gimli walked away, chuckling boisterously, Geniveve turned back to Legolas, "You should go."  
  
Legolas nodded and kissed her again, "I will find you, when this is all over."  
  
Geniveve looked sad, "It seems we are always saying goodbye."  
  
He squeezed her hand, "For now."  
  
They gave each other one last look before Legolas walked away. He mounted his horse and then pulled Gimli up behind him. Geniveve turned away and spied Eomer giving her an odd look. She walked in the direction where Eowyn stood with her brother and uncle.  
  
Eowyn gave her a sad smile, "Hello, Evangeline."  
  
Geniveve nearly mumbled, "Hello."  
  
Theoden nodded to Eowyn, "We must go, sister-daughter."  
  
Eowyn embraced her uncle and watched as he mounted his horse. Eomer stood for a few moments more and Eowyn said, "Ride safe, brother."  
  
Geniveve felt like taking a step back from this moment, it was too awkward and personal. Eomer took his sister in his arms and hugged her. They gave each other encouraging looks, then Eomer turned to Geniveve, "Farewell, Lady."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Farewell."  
  
With that, Eomer mounted his horse Gandalf emerged on his snowy horse, Shadowfax. The army of a thousand men looked to their King and Gandalf, their horses chomping at the bit to ride fast over the plains. Eowyn walked up to the door at Meduseld where Dascha stood. Geniveve followed her and when reach ing the door; she looked down at the swell.  
  
"Forth Eorlingas!"  
  
Theoden raised his hand as a signal and the swell rode speedily out the gates of Edoras and over the plains. The three looked wistfully as the Rohirrim faded out of sight.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Next up Geniveve, Dascha, and Eowyn alone in Meduseld. Aragorn returns to take the Path of the Dead. Please read and review!  
  
--While you're waiting for the next chapter, read my new story "My Fair Barmaid: A Comedy"! 


	6. An Ordinary World

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe, Donne) or the song "Judgement of the Moon and Stars (Ludwig's Tune)" by Joni Mitchell-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve, Christopher, Ireth and Taralom**  
  
A/N: This story is the second part of "The Evangeline Series," the first part being found in the story "A Sorta Fairytale." Please read it and review if you have not already done so. Happy reading!  
  
PART TWO OF THE EVANGELINE SERIES:  
  
Judgement of the Moon and Stars  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Six: An Ordinary World  
  
Geniveve took a bite of bread and looked around the lonely, vacant hall of Meduseld. As evening fell on Rohan; Dascha, Eowyn and Geniveve ate their meal in a strange silence. They had spoken few words since the Rohirrim departed in the morning.  
  
Geniveve became intensely aware of her own chewing. There wasn't much to do in Edoras. She had already checked on Ireth and Taralom three times and felt quite sure that they were becoming annoyed with her.  
  
Suddenly, Eowyn rose and looked to the guests, "I'm sorry, friends. I am finished. If you would please excuse me."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "Of course."  
  
As Eowyn walked away, Dascha raised a questioning eyebrow, "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Geniveve sighed, "She'd rather be with them. Out there in the rain with the Uruks, fighting for Rohan with her brother and uncle."  
  
Dascha looked back to her food, "Oh."  
  
Geniveve stood, "I'm going to go to bed. Are you almost done?"  
  
Dascha nodded, "Yeah, I'll come too."  
  
As they climbed the stairs to their quarters, Geniveve caught sight of Eowyn standing at a high window. She fell behind Dascha and bid her to go on, she would join her in a bit. Geniveve approached Eowyn cautiously and tried her best not to be intrusive.  
  
"Are you alright, Eowyn?"  
  
Eowyn did not turn to meet her, but faced the window, the wind and rain beat on her face, "I am well, Evangeline."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
Eowyn finally turned and met eyes with Geniveve. Her face and hair was dripping with rainwater, "There's Helm's Deep."  
  
Geniveve looked through the window. She could see nothing, but decided to take Eowyn's word for it, "I know that you would rather be there."  
  
Eowyn remained quiet. Geniveve could see the thoughts swimming through her head. Eowyn somberly looked at Geniveve again and nodded, "Yes."  
  
A long silence fell over them and Eowyn eyed Geniveve curiously, "I saw you today. With the Elf."  
  
Geniveve could feel her cheeks turn a deep pink, "Oh, Eowyn! I am so sorry if it was inappropriate."  
  
Eowyn raised a hand to her, "No. Don't apologize. I was wondering if you, er, love him."  
  
Geniveve repressed the shock. There was that blasted word again. She looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'm not sure."  
  
Eowyn smiled, "Interesting."  
  
Geniveve took her by her arm, "Come lady, you'll catch your death."  
  
They walked to Eowyn's room and Geniveve sat on the large four-poster bed as Eowyn disappeared behind her dressing screen. Eowyn persistently asked questions, "How did you come to meet?"  
  
Geniveve slouched slightly, "In Rivendell five months ago. Then later in Lothlorien."  
  
Eowyn appeared at the side of the bed in her warm nightdress and robe.  
  
"Did you know instantly?"  
  
Geniveve frowned and then chuckled lightly, "You've got to understand, Eowyn. I am not sure of anything. I am still confused about-well, everything. To be perfectly honest, Legolas and I don't get along very well. We irritate each other so much. He thinks I am headstrong and insolent. I don't listen to him, as he would like me to. I think he's haughty and self-consumed, but somehow we just-we just can't keep away."  
  
Eowyn smiled, "By the looks of it, one could never tell."  
  
Geniveve smiled in return, "I think our abrasiveness is a large part of it."  
  
Eowyn sat next to Geniveve and turned serious, "What about his immortality?"  
  
Geniveve knew that this was as good of time as any. This is when she should tell Eowyn. So she told her everything; waking up in Rivendell, seeing her own death in Galadriel's mirror, Ivy and Christopher returning home, her madness and her immortality.  
  
As Geniveve finished her tale, Eowyn looked at her in a slightly slack- jawed manner. Geniveve waited uncertainly as Eowyn processed the tale. Finally, she spoke, "Almost unbelievable. But I believe you Evangeline."  
  
Geniveve smiled, "It's a strange tale. I still expect to wake up and find that it is all a dream. That I am in my own bed with my mother, father and brother downstairs eating breakfast, waiting for me."  
  
Eowyn squeezed her hand; "You must miss them very much."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "I do. Eowyn, try to sleep. I will see you in the morning."  
  
Geniveve rose and walked to the door. Eowyn bid her goodnight and she walked down the hall in tears, knowing what she must tell Legolas when they next meet.  
  
~~  
  
The next day came the same as the day before. Geniveve longed for something to do; her fingers itched with idleness. She roamed the corridors of Meduseld aimlessly, almost hoping for a hand to reach out and grab her.  
  
She visited the horses so often; she thought that they might pitch the apples she gave to them back at her. As she walked back to the Golden Hall in the late afternoon, she heard the all too familiar sound of swords clanking. She picked up her skirts and ran inside to see what was happening.  
  
Inside the hall, Geniveve spied Dascha and Eowyn sparring. She leaned against the wall and watched as they maneuvered around each other. Dascha's face was twisted in concentration while Eowyn's remained quite calm. Geniveve smiled at the sight and enjoyed watching.  
  
Eowyn caught a glimpse of her in the corner and waved, "Come Evangeline. Come and have a go!"  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "No. It's all right. You and Telvilya keep going."  
  
Eowyn walked to Geniveve and took her by the wrist; she pulled her to the middle of the room and handed her a thick, broad blade. Geniveve trembled furiously at the thought of fighting Eowyn, even with the friendly notion of sparring.  
  
"No worries, Evangeline. You have felled two enemies before; I'm sure you'll have no problems."  
  
Geniveve smiled wryly and swallowed hard. Perspiration clung to her palms. For the rest of the afternoon, the girls sparred. Geniveve improved quite a bit, thanks to Eowyn's guidance.  
  
Three days passed, and Geniveve would rise with aches embedded in her bones and exhausted muscles. They gathered everyday in the hall to practice, keep active, and prevent boredom. Over the days, Geniveve noticed a healthy color in her cheeks, a color that she had not seen since they arrived in Rivendell; and her appetite had increased as well as the confidence she now had with her blade.  
  
On the fourth night after the Rohirrim's departure, Geniveve awoke with a start. Horrible dreams plagued her. Dreams of her brother, Christopher and seagulls. He warned her of them. The dreams left her with dreadful feelings of loneliness and loss. Whatever did they mean?  
  
She pulled herself from the tangle of her bed and brushed her hair. As Geniveve turned to go behind the dressing screen, she noticed that Dascha's bed was already vacant. Her eyes then strayed to the window, where the sun did not shine bright and blinding as it did in the mornings, but a buttery, orange-tinged glow usually seen with the closing of the afternoon. Geniveve could not suppress the gape from passing on her face. Had she slept the entire day?  
  
She dressed in a deep burgundy dress that Eowyn had brought her the previous day and pulled the front part of her hair back and ran down to the main hall, where Dascha and Eowyn sat chatting. Geniveve slid to a halt and looked at the pair incredulously, "What time is it?"  
  
Eowyn raised an eyebrow and then smiled, "Ah, Evangeline. I see that you are awake! As for your question, it is not far from supper."  
  
Geniveve groaned and fell into the chair next to Dascha, who looked at her humorously, "I tried to wake you, but you fought me off. So I just left you alone."  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "Sorry."  
  
Eowyn smiled brightly, "No worries, Evangeline. However, I am sure that you are quite hungry."  
  
Geniveve nodded wearily and looked as the sun waned into the horizon. Dusk had fallen so quickly. Suddenly, Geniveve caught the faint sound of hooves, many hooves in the dirt. Eowyn looked at her curiously, "What's wrong, Evangeline?"  
  
"Ssh. Do you hear that?"  
  
They all fell silent and listened. The hooves sounded closer and Eowyn looked at Geniveve with wide eyes, "Someone's coming."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "It sounds like a whole lot of someones."  
  
They sprang to their feet and ran to the main door. Geniveve's eyes flickered wildly, "Should we be armed?"  
  
Dascha nodded, "I think so."  
  
Eowyn shook her head, "Let's have a look first, shall we?"  
  
They opened the thick door and stuck their heads out cautiously. In the near distance, Geniveve made out a pack of men riding toward the Golden Hall. As they neared, Geniveve recognized two familiar forms riding on one horse.  
  
Geniveve smiled brilliantly, "It's them. I see Legolas and Gimli."  
  
Eowyn smiled as well, "And I Lord Aragorn."  
  
They opened the door wide and watched as the company dismounted their horses. Aragorn led the way as they walked the steps up to the Golden Hall, "Hail, Lady Eowyn!"  
  
"Hail, Lord Aragorn. It brings happiness to see you well."  
  
Aragorn nodded and then turned to Dascha and Geniveve, "Ladies."  
  
Geniveve and Dascha replied almost in unison, "Hello Aragorn."  
  
Dascha turned and walked with the flow that swelled in the main hall as Geniveve waited behind for Gimli and Legolas. Gimli smiled at her, "Hullo Lassie!  
  
Geniveve embraced him, "Hello Gimli. You seem to be in good spirits."  
  
Gimli chuckled, "I beat Legolas's count."  
  
Geniveve wrinkled her brow, "Count?"  
  
"Kills! How many enemies I felled with my axe."  
  
"Oh. Uh, congratulations?"  
  
Gimli thanked her and walked into the hall. Geniveve turned her attention to Legolas, whose fair face seemed to never be weary or tired, "I'm glad to see you so soon."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Indeed, but we will probably leave at dawn."  
  
Geniveve smiled, "Even so, I'm glad to see you."  
  
Legolas touched her cheek; "You look well. Rohan seems to suit you."  
  
She nodded, "It's very nice here, very hospitable. But-it's not--"  
  
Legolas looked concerned, "It's not what?"  
  
Geniveve could take it no longer so she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head near his shoulder. Legolas held her close, a bit confused by her emotions, "Are you alright Geniveve?"  
  
She sighed. She was wonderful at the moment. She nodded against his shoulder and breathed deeply, "I'm fine, really."  
  
Legolas held her at arm length and saw freckles of tears on her face; "You are worrying me, Geniveve. You are acting quite odd."  
  
Geniveve agreed, "I know. I'm sorry."  
  
She leaned in quickly and kissed his lips. Legolas's heart skipped in pace as he kissed her in return. She was an odd creature, but she seemed to intoxicate him, nearly driving him to the point of losing reason. He couldn't explain it, and he knew that she couldn't either.  
  
As they kissed, Legolas felt Geniveve turn feverish. Her hands traveled up his back and tangled in his hair. What would happen to them after the war was over; for good or ill? Would this continue? Or would it be a passing thing for her? Should he ask her to come with him? Would she consent?  
  
Is this mere infatuation or is this--is this-  
  
Suddenly, Geniveve pulled away and looked up at him, "Legolas, I-"  
  
He waited for her words. She seemed afraid.  
  
"I, uh, I-I think the others will be wondering where you are."  
  
Legolas nodded, knowing that is not what Geniveve truly wanted to say to him, "Then we shall go inside."  
  
As they walked inside, Geniveve linked herself to Legolas's arm. She spoke softly, "Where are the others?"  
  
"Gandalf rode to Minas Tirith with Pippin."  
  
"Pippin?"  
  
A smile washed over Geniveve at the thought of the hobbit. Legolas nodded, "Aye, we found he and Merry at Isengard, raiding Saruman's rations. Merry is with King Theoden and the Rohirrim. They are taking a different passage."  
  
Geniveve grinned, knowing that she would see Merry within days. As they neared the doors of the main hall, she let go of Legolas's arm. As she looked inside, Geniveve spotted Eowyn, Dascha, Gimli and Aragorn amongst the Dunedain. She spotted two fair-faced creatures with dark hair at the table as well. They were Elves.  
  
Geniveve lowered her voice, "Who are they? The elves, I mean?"  
  
Legolas gave a small smile, "The sons of Elrond. Elladad and Elrohir."  
  
She nodded with recognition. She should've known that in her ordinary world, but it had slipped her mind.  
  
~~  
  
The meal was filled with conversation and vivid detail of the events of Helm's Deep. Geniveve, Dascha and Eowyn were rapt with attention for the stories. Geniveve could not believe that four days had passed, for the company had stories that could collectively fill up a year of activity.  
  
It all went smoothly, until Aragorn told Eowyn that he was going to travel through the Paths of the Dead. Eowyn looked quite displeased and downright fearful. Her smooth pale face lightly contorted with the news, however only few seemed to notice. She begged him to wait for Eomer's return.  
  
Geniveve felt like a damp, cold blanket had been wrapped around her shoulders. Eowyn was in pain. She could feel it from where she sat. The rest of the meal was silent as a walk through a cemetery. Geniveve felt a great relief as Eowyn rose and the company departed for what little rest they could gain before their journey in the morning.  
  
As she went to where Legolas was to rest, she was kept in the shadows a while, watching Eowyn confronting Aragorn about his seemingly dangerous decision. Geniveve's heart broke for Eowyn, for she knew what the shield maiden did not.  
  
Eowyn begged Aragorn to let her join them, to fight with them. He informed her that her duty was with her people. When Eowyn heard the word "duty," it was enraging. Her eyes widened and her fists clenched a little. Geniveve knew exactly how she felt; it was how she felt when Ivy told her to loosen up. However, Geniveve would do just about anything to be with Ivy so she could say it again.  
  
She lingered in the darkness for minutes, waiting for Eowyn and Aragorn to retreat. When they finally did, Geniveve could not bear to go to their lodgings and disturb them, as weary as they seemed. So she walked down the corridors of Meduseld and to her quarters. Dascha was already there, lying on her bed wide-awake.  
  
"You went to see Legolas, no?"  
  
Geniveve changed behind the screen into the robe from Rivendell. She rolled her eyes gently at her friend's question, "Of course. Well, at least I tried to. I saw Eowyn and Aragorn have words."  
  
Dascha continued to look at the ceiling, "When the war is over, you will go with him. What will happen to me?"  
  
Geniveve felt like she had been hit with a shovel across her face, "What are you talking about? That is ridiculous! I won't go anywhere without you, Dascha."  
  
"What happens when that changes? We have changed much, no?"  
  
Geniveve sat on her bed, bewildered by the interrogation; "Yes we have changed. But we are still friends. That won't change. Ever."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
~~  
  
After Dascha went to bed, Geniveve left the room in a sleepless rage and ambled in her nightclothes, barefoot to the stables. Ireth and Taralom nuzzled her gently as she sat on a bale of hay with her head in her hands. Had she and Dascha grown apart? They had changed. Somewhere along the way, Geniveve had lost herself. She used to be that old-souled college student who was practical to the core. She found happiness in flowers and books and verses. She had a protective older brother, a wild-child best friend, and a foreign exchange student as an adopted sister.  
  
Now she will live forever in a strange world, wrought with war and wonders that her world has never seen. Now she prepares herself with weapons and wears gowns. There are no books to catch her fancy and no family as a safety net. Here she has the Hobbits, Eowyn, Aragorn, Gimli, Ireth, Taralom, Dascha and Legolas.  
  
Legolas.  
  
No matter how much she tried, she could not rid him from her thoughts or her heart. Everything that has happened between them has happened against Geniveve's better judgement. She would never carry on with anyone like that in her ordinary world.  
  
But the ordinary world will never have anyone like him. He is anything but ordinary. Of course, to call an Elf ordinary in any respect is quite the paradox. Geniveve never believed in fairytales. She wasn't a dreamy child. She didn't paint her room with unicorns and faeries. Since a young age Geniveve favored poetry and melancholy; tigerlillies and horseback riding. She didn't believe any of this could happen, until it did.  
  
Yes, she had changed. Now she believes. Now she feels.  
  
She sat there in the night, her toes curling with a slight chill. Suddenly she heard quiet footsteps approaching the barn. Footsteps that she knew so well. As Legolas stepped closer, Geniveve remained with her head in her hands and called thickly, "Hello Legolas."  
  
Legolas was quite surprised that she heard him. He studied her as she sat in the stables. She looked drawn and stressed very much the opposite of what she was just hours before.  
  
"Are you ill?"  
  
"I should've known you'd follow me. You're becoming predictable."  
  
Legolas stepped to a halt infront of her and looked at her inquisitively, "Have I done something to anger you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It's Dascha. I think we've grown apart."  
  
"I don't think that has happened."  
  
"I do."  
  
Legolas knelt down by her and made her look at him, "Did you have words?"  
  
Her green-gray eyes mustered all they could to avoid his, "Not so much. But she-she thinks that I am going to leave her. That we will separate."  
  
Legolas felt confused, "Why?"  
  
Geniveve swallowed hard, "She thinks that I will go with you when this is all over."  
  
Legolas looked at her speechlessly. Geniveve began to tear up and looked away, "Of course I told her that was ridiculous."  
  
His heart dropped a bit. It was a passing thing for her.  
  
Geniveve's tears broke into a full stream, "But I lied to her. I lied to my best friend."  
  
Legolas looked at Geniveve, his lungs bursting with anticipation and joy. He stammered a bit, trying to stay calm, "You lied?"  
  
She nodded and met his gaze squarely; "I want that more than anything. I want to go with you. You are the closest thing I have to a home."  
  
Legolas could not speak. All of his questions had been answered and all of his hopes had not proved feckless. Geniveve looked frightened by his silence, she feared that her revelations were too much.  
  
"Legolas? Did I speak too freely?"  
  
He cupped her face in his hands, their noses nearly touching, "I would have to be mad to say no to you, Geniveve. I want you with me."  
  
She smiled a brilliant yet shy smile, her hands rested on his neck and her forehead touched his; "What about Dascha?"  
  
Legolas sighed, "She is more than welcome to come along, if she wants to."  
  
Geniveve kissed his cheek and they sat together in the soft hay for the rest of the night in happy silence.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Just as things get happy, there is trouble in paradise. Dascha and Geniveve fight, Eowyn rides into battle, and there are deaths.only one more chapter in this second part, then the third part of the Evangeline series will begin.  
  
Please let me know how I am doing! Read and Review!  
  
--Leah P. 


	7. Save a Prayer

**I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, J. R.R. Tolkien, or any of the poetry or poets referenced (such as John Keats, Shakespeare, Poe, Donne) or the song "Judgement of the Moon and Stars (Ludwig's Tune)" by Joni Mitchell-all I own is Dascha, Ivy, Geniveve, Christopher, Ireth and Taralom**  
  
A/N: This story is the second part of "The Evangeline Series," the first part being found in the story "A Sorta Fairytale." Please read it and review if you have not already done so. Happy reading!  
  
PART TWO OF THE EVANGELINE SERIES:  
  
Judgement of the Moon and Stars  
  
By Leah Pensotti  
  
Chapter Seven: Save a Prayer  
  
Geniveve's eyes opened slowly, the skies a periwinkle blue. It was not yet dawn in Rohan. She sat up and found herself in the stables with hay sticking in her hair and clothes. She had fallen asleep sitting up in the crook of Legolas's arm.  
  
Her eyes were still filled with sleep, but they began to focus on her surroundings. She turned to where Legolas sat, and could tell that he had been awake the entire night. What was he thinking? What thoughts churned in his mind?  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
Geniveve smiled lightly and Legolas chuckled at how childlike she looked. Her stray hairs pulled from their binding and into her face, while her eyes were fighting off sleep's call.  
  
She sat up straight and gave a little yawn, "Yes. Will the others be angry with you?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, "Elves need little rest; it is not uncommon for me to wander."  
  
Geniveve stood up and brushed the hay from her nightclothes. She sighed thickly; they would have to soon say goodbye yet again. Her thoughts fell on her dreams during the night. This time she was barefoot on a beach, throwing stones at a seagull that was swooping at her head. What is it about the seagulls?  
  
Legolas stood by her, "What are you thinking of? You're brow tells of worry."  
  
Geniveve smoothed her hair and walked to Taralom's stall to pat him on the nose, "I've been having strange dreams. All containing the same themes."  
  
Legolas looked curious and raised an eyebrow to her, "What are they?"  
  
Geniveve shrugged, "They make no sense to me. In the first, Christopher warned me about seagulls. He was very stern. In the second, I was on the beach. It was a very gray day, no sun or bits of orange on the horizon. A Seagull was swooping at my head, pulling at my hair and my clothes. I couldn't seem to escape it, so I began to toss stones at it; trying to get it to leave."  
  
Legolas's eyes widened a bit, remembering the message that Gandalf brought him from Lady Galadriel. Beware of the sea. She warned him of the gull's cry.  
  
Geniveve turned around and looked at Legolas with concern. He had not commented or said anything in quite a few moments. She studied him cautiously, "What's wrong, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas snapped out of his pondering, " It's Galadriel. The Lady sent words by Gandalf for Aragorn, Gimli and I. She warned me of the sea and the gull's cry."  
  
Geniveve's jaw dropped a little. She now remembered. The sea would bewitch him. He would build a boat and travel the sea with Gimli. He would never return. She fought back tears with a vengeance. Her heart pulled at her chest. This is what heartbreak felt like, she knew why poets lamented and pined.  
  
Geniveve caught her breath and steadied her hands, "Coincidence."  
  
Legolas looked worried, "Perhaps."  
  
She fought every instinct to scream out in pain and anger. She spoke gently to him, "I think we should go back to the hall. Without doubt, the others are preparing to go."  
  
He nodded solemnly, his fair and proud features darkened by revelation. As they walked up the stairs to Meduseld, neither Geniveve nor Legolas spoke. As they entered, Geniveve spied Aragorn, Gimli and the sons of Elrond making preparations for their departure. In the dark corner, she could just make out a wisp of a figure clad in white. It was Eowyn.  
  
Geniveve could not move, she stood stiffly like a statue at Rivendell, lost in her mist of uncertainty and malcontent. Just last night her world was full of joy, and now it has shattered like a broken mirror at her feet.  
  
As the company assembled their weapons and provisions, they gathered in the hall ready to leave. Eowyn stepped out of the shadows, sword on her hip and a cup in her hands. The company began to file through the door and to their horses. Before Legolas walked out, Geniveve pulled him by the arm and close to her.  
  
"What is it Geniveve?"  
  
Geniveve felt tears collecting in the corner of her eyes, "I cannot bear to see you depart again. I cannot watch you ride off. I am sorry."  
  
Legolas's heart dropped, "We will be together again. I promise you. No matter what should happen."  
  
Geniveve wanted to believe him, but now her heart filled with doubt. She took his face in her hands and kissed both of his cheeks. She rested her forehead against his and whispered, "Legolas, I wanted to tell you that I-I- "  
  
Legolas smiled gently and placed his fingertips against her lips, "Do not tell me now, I wish to hear it when I return."  
  
Geniveve nodded, tears clinging to her dark eyelashes. Legolas fought a fit of sadness and made her look at him, "Remember your promise, Geniveve. Stay with Eowyn."  
  
She nodded solemnly. He lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her chastely on the lips. He stepped away and nodded, "Farewell, Geniveve."  
  
She smiled sadly, "For now."  
  
He turned and walked out the door. Geniveve's tears ran freely and she scurried away to her quarters. She threw open the door and found Dascha still asleep in bed. Geniveve fell on her bed, the pillow muffling the sounds of her fitful sadness. She cried and cried until her eyes were swollen and she felt physical pain.  
  
~~  
  
Hours later, Dascha woke to find Geniveve on her bed. Her face was puffy and she looked exhausted. Dascha sat up and stretched, "They left, no?"  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "Yes."  
  
Dascha looked disdainfully at her friend, "Why are you upset?"  
  
Geniveve sighed, "You ask questions when you already know the answer."  
  
Dascha rose quietly and did not talk to Geniveve until later that evening when Geniveve finally decided to get out of bed, wash, her face and brush her hair. As she went to the main hall, she saw Dascha and Eowyn with armloads of blankets and provisions, "What are you all doing?"  
  
Eowyn's face was swollen with sadness. Geniveve could tell that she had been crying as well. Eowyn's hair fanned out behind her, "We're setting up a pavilion for those that return tomorrow. The King, Eomer, and the rest of the Rohirrim."  
  
Geniveve shrugged, "Oh. Can I do anything to help?"  
  
Eowyn smiled and nodded, "If you wish, you can carry the rest of the provisions. You may want to take a cloak and your blade, we will have to ride there and spend the night."  
  
Geniveve nodded in return and went back to her quarters. She changed into her riding garb that was still stained with Uruk blood on one arm. She fastened the thick silver clasp of her gray coat and tied the front part of her hair back. She fastened her blade to her side and hid the dagger in her boot and met the others in the main hall. There she picked up her share of the provisions and they went to the stables to ready their horses.  
  
Taralom whinnied happily when Geniveve saddled him, "Yes boy, I know. We get to run free and fast tonight."  
  
Geniveve helped Dascha saddle Ireth and then she mounted Taralom swiftly. Eowyn rode a dark chestnut horse with a dark brown mane and a white strip down his nose. She smiled to her companions, "Are we ready?"  
  
Geniveve and Dascha nodded and they set off over the plains of Rohan.  
  
~~  
  
They arrived in the early afternoon to a small city of tents and lodgings that the Rohirrim would occupy. As Geniveve, Dascha and Eowyn lie on bedrolls, trying to rest awhile, Eowyn turned to Geniveve quietly.  
  
"My heart breaks."  
  
Geniveve smiled with empathy, "Mine as well."  
  
Eowyn sighed, "Evangeline, Aragorn would not let me go with them."  
  
"Legolas won't let me either, but I end up doing it anyway. He has gotten cross with me quite a bit. But this time I intend on keeping my promise to him."  
  
Dascha fidgeted uncomfortably on the bedroll on the other side of Geniveve. Eowyn sighed, "I can do it, Evangeline. I can fight."  
  
Geniveve nodded, "I know you can."  
  
Suddenly, a man keeping lookout came to their tent, "My lady, the King approaches."  
  
Eowyn rose to her feet and put on a coverlet of mail over her dress. Her hair was tied back in braids and she wore a blade at her waist. Both Geniveve and Dascha sat up on their bedrolls. Eowyn turned to them and nodded, "I shall go out and meet them. I will return soon."  
  
With that she mounted her horse and she was gone. Geniveve looked at Dascha, while Dascha looked at Geniveve in a disgruntled manner, "You tell Eowyn more than you tell me. You think that I don't know what is going on. You think I am stupid, no?"  
  
Geniveve wrinkled her brow, "What are you talking about? Eowyn confided in me, I just empathized with her. You are not and you will never be stupid. What is with you anyway? You have been so angry with me recently."  
  
Dascha sneered, "There is nothing here for me, Gen. I cannot live trapped up like we have the past days. I was happier at Lothlorien. You have Legolas. Now you have Eowyn. You don't need me anymore."  
  
Geniveve began to fume, "Would you listen to yourself? I am the one that went mad, but you are just being irrational. I am your friend Dascha. Always. You will be with me wherever I go."  
  
"What if I no want to?"  
  
Geniveve looked panicked, "What are you trying to say to me?"  
  
"I am your friend, Gen. Always will be like you say. But I no want to follow you and Legolas forever. What if I want my own life?"  
  
"So you're saying that you are going to leave me?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Dascha, what if I don't go with Legolas? What if he gets called off to the sea?"  
  
Dascha looked confused, "The sea? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Lady Galadriel foresaw that Legolas will go over the sea and will not return."  
  
Dascha still looked confused; "We'll have to see, Gen. But there are things that I want to do here. Places I want to see."  
  
Geniveve stood up, angry as can be at her friend's feelings, "Fine. If that is how you are going to be."  
  
She left their tent and walked outside. Many gathered outside the tent of the King, no doubt where Eowyn and Eomer were. She spied a small tent right next to the King's lodgings and saw a familiar form sitting in the grass outside of it, watching the people walk to and fro.  
  
Geniveve's eyes widened and a grin crept over her. She sprinted towards the figure and called, "Merry!"  
  
Merry's head snapped with the call of his name and saw a lady in a violet riding dress running to him. Her long hair shone gold in the late afternoon and she wore a bright smile. As she neared, he recognized her as Geniveve.  
  
As he rose, Geniveve scooped him up in her arms, "Oh, Merry! I am so glad to see you."  
  
She kissed him on the cheeks and his forehead. Merry blushed at the attention and smiled sheepishly, "Geniveve? What are you doing here?"  
  
Geniveve released him and stood up straight. She raised an eyebrow to him before she answered his question, "Have you gotten taller?"  
  
Merry stood straight and nodded, "Ent draught."  
  
Geniveve acted like she didn't know what he meant and inquired of his journey. He told her about Pippin and Treebeard, Entmoot, and the ent draught. He told her of Saruman's captivity in his own tower and Gandalf rushing Pippin away to Minas Tirith.  
  
When he finished, he looked back to her, "Now what are you doing here?"  
  
"Dascha and I followed the company out of Lothlorien a day later. We arrived to Amon Hen during the Uruk attack. Right after you and Pippin where taken. Where we found Boromir. Legolas and Aragorn made us swear not to follow them as they looked for you. We arrived to Edoras days before they did. We have stayed with the Lady Eowyn with the King's bidding."  
  
Merry looked at her happily, "King Theoden made me an Esquire of Rohan."  
  
Before she could congratulate him, a trumpet rang out and a man came for Merry, "Come, the King needs his esquire."  
  
Merry nodded and turned to Geniveve, "I must go."  
  
Geniveve smiled in return, "We shall talk later."  
  
~~  
  
After seeing Merry, Geniveve went to visit Taralom and walk him around for a while. As Taralom chewed on a patch of grass, a man on a horse came raging up to the camp. The captain of the Rohan guard called for Theoden and both the men walked to the King's tent. Geniveve followed, leading Taralom with her. As the man approached the tent, he clasped in his hand an arrow with a red tip. Geniveve squinted to see the look on Theoden's face as he accepted the news that Denethor; the steward of Gondor needed Theoden's help. The city was surrounded and hope was fast fading. Theoden promised to go himself with riders behind him.  
  
Soon the meeting broke up and Theoden dismissed everyone to gather rest. Geniveve held Taralom's reins and patted him lovingly as he found a patch of fresh grass he favored. Geniveve saw Eowyn and Eomer leave their uncle's tent deep in thought. She tried to look busy with her horse as they passed. Eowyn stopped and stroked Taralom's mane, "He is such a fine horse."  
  
Geniveve smiled, "Indeed. He is also a dear friend."  
  
Eomer stood off to the side and watched as his sister chatted with Geniveve. When she was done she said to her, "Will you come with me?"  
  
Geniveve smiled, "I will be along in a bit, I think Taralom has found a patch of grass he likes. I will put him with the other horses, then I will retire."  
  
Eowyn nodded and said farewell to Geniveve and Eomer and walked up to her tent. Geniveve stood with Taralom, trying not to look as awkward as she felt. Eomer sighed and stepped closer to Geniveve, "I am glad to see you, Evangeline."  
  
Geniveve looked up at him and smiled, "And I you."  
  
As Taralom lifted his head and finished chewing, Geniveve pulled him gently towards the post with the other horses. Eomer walked beside her, choosing his words.  
  
As she tied Taralom to the post with the other horses, Eomer studied the horse carefully, "Eowyn is right. He is a fine animal. Where did he come from?"  
  
Geniveve patted Taralom's nose, "He was a gift from Lord Elrond of Rivendell as well as his stable mate Ireth, Telvilya's horse."  
  
Eomer nodded and gently took her hand, "Evangeline. I owe you an apology. The way I acted the last time we met was rash and forward. I am sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
Geniveve smiled in return, "It's all right Eomer, I have held no ill feelings toward you."  
  
Eomer sighed, "Good. But Evangeline, I must tell you that my feelings are still there. There is no way to make you reconsider my offer?"  
  
Geniveve shook her head, "I fear not, my lord. I can offer you nothing but my friendship."  
  
Eomer looked downtrodden and then nodded, "Then so it must be. I must bid you goodnight, my lady."  
  
He released her hand and turned toward his own lodgings. Geniveve sighed; everything is so complex.  
  
~~  
  
Geniveve and Dascha awoke the next morning with the cries of the Rohirrim outside. They rushed from their tent to find everyone looking at the sky, shock and fear awash on their faces. The sun did not shine; the sky remained dark and foreboding. It looked as though the sun had been completely blotted out.  
  
King Theoden, Eowyn and Eomer planned. The Rohirrim would ride to Edoras and then to war. Merry was to stay and serve Eowyn as she led the people in Theoden's absence. Neither of them looked pleased at this news. They both wanted to go and fight.  
  
When everyone started making preparations for Gondor, Geniveve and Dascha followed Eowyn to Edoras on Ireth and Taralom. She looked hurried and determined. Geniveve called to her, "Eowyn!"  
  
Eowyn turned around and spoke sternly; "There is something that I must do. Forgive me if I do not tell you, for I fear that you would try to change my mind."  
  
Geniveve shook her head; "You must do what you have to. I will not try to stop you, Eowyn. We will leave you now. I shall go find Merry."  
  
Dascha followed Geniveve curiously out Eowyn's room and confronted her before she could get too far, "What is going on, Gen. Tell me right away."  
  
Geniveve sighed, "She is going with them. In disguise."  
  
Dascha looked defiant and slightly jealous, "You will allow her to go, but not me."  
  
Geniveve rolled her eyes, "She has a purpose. Don't you see? Don't you understand? We can't change it or it will change the outcome. We are staying right here."  
  
Dascha clenched her fists furiously; "You didn't say that the other times we went against what we were told. Did anything change then?"  
  
Geniveve thought and then shook her head, "No. Not that I know of. But you must understand. This is different. Eowyn must do this. We don't."  
  
Dascha frowned, "No, Gen. I no understand."  
  
Dascha stormed off, leaving Geniveve to her thoughts and anger. She ran to Merry's new lodgings. She heard him inside, fuming.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
The hobbit poked his head out and frowned, "They won't let me go."  
  
"I know. I heard. I'm sorry. Why don't you come out with me?"  
  
Merry came out, clearly in a foul mood and watched the preparations begin. They stood on the steps of Meduseld. Riders, thousands of them mounted horses and carried great spears, shields and banners. She watched as Theoden bid farewell to his esquire and mounted his horse, Snowmane, alongside Eomer. She turned to talk to Merry and found that he was whispering with a young man, clad in mail and wearing a helm. Geniveve recognized him instantly as Eowyn in disguise.  
  
Eowyn mounted her horse and secured Merry hidden beneath her cloak. Geniveve smiled secretly and watched as the Rohirrim rode into the darkening horizon banners blazing. When they were no longer to be seen, Geniveve went to her room and fell asleep on the bed without a second thought. Little sleep the night before and much riding had worn her down.  
  
When she woke early the next afternoon, Geniveve turned to Dascha's bed and saw that it had never been slept in, but on the coverlet, a small scrap of parchment sat. Geniveve rose and read it out loud.  
  
"Gen,  
  
I followed the Riders. I left two hours after they did. I am sorry, but I must go. I will not ride with them, but I must fight.  
  
--Dascha."  
  
Geniveve washed and dressed hurriedly in her riding clothes. She braided her hair and grabbed her weapons. Dascha was nearly a day ahead of her. She must stop her from making this mistake. She ran to the stables and noticed Ireth's empty stall. Geniveve shook her head in disbelief and began to saddle Taralom.  
  
"We must hurry, boy. Dascha is making a big mistake. Are you up for a long ride?"  
  
Taralom whinnied boisterously. Geniveve nodded to him in affirmation. She hoisted herself up and thought about everything that was going to happen. She was breaking her promise to Legolas. She hoped that he would not lose trust in her, because she was trying to stop Dascha-trying to save her. He would do the same for his friends.  
  
With defiance she kicked Taralom into motion and they rode towards Minas Tirith.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: And thus concludes the second part of the Evangeline Series. Please read and review.  
  
Coming up in part three entitled, "Green and Gray," Geniveve arrives late, many die and the Houses of the Healing. 


End file.
